The Great War Roots of Evil
by Naruto12300
Summary: 200 years after the Great War, life changed. Humans moved to a safe zone in Canada where they began rebuilding civilization. But one man, troubled with personal conflictions, was forced to cross the world in an attempt to find the true cause of the War...
1. Prologue

THE GREAT WAR

**Prologue**

[HOLOTAPE 1]

[LEVEL -2dB average – TIME 4:40 remaining]

[START]

"Good day. My name is Viktor Cruschenka. I am a divisional agent of the KGB in the United Soviet Socialist Russia. If you're reading this, it's probably been a great deal of time since the Great war. I am recording this message now because I'm currently being exiled from the Soviet Union as a result of my acts of treason against the country. I must state that I only acted this way in the better interest of the entire world. My country – The Russian Union - are about to launch project 101. The very project that had been worked on and perfected for over 500 years since the early times of the Kievan Rus' empire as an attempt of world annihilation. I am saddened to say that their plan might finally come true. It failed to work on Napoleon, it failed to work on Hitler – but now? I just believe with all this nuclear warfare and economic struggle – the world simply cannot take this sort of tragedy. I tried the best I could to abort project 101 but it was impossible. I couldn't have even delayed the attack – one so imminent – that even spreading the word wouldn't help anyone. If you are hearing this tape and there had been no war – I salute humanity for putting a stop to this madness. I am distressed to say, however, I'm fairly certain that if you're reading this message – the Great War did happen and I'm sorry there was nothing I could do. Although, there is something you can do for me. I am aware of the plans that the Russian government are planning. It involves numerous stages. The Americans will annex Canada, there will be a fuel scandal in the middle east, and ultimately, there will be nuclear chaos. If you're hearing this message and the Great War had already ended, because I'm almost certain it has, you MUST leave immediately for the Middle East.

I must go now – for I'll be killed if I'm caught recording this. All I can say is the answer will be within the GECK. You will have to find out what to do from there. Again, I'm sorry...

[HOLOTAPE – RECORD END]


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – The world as it is**

_Toronto, Canada_

_September 8, 2190_

_113 years after the Great War_

_Most remaining humans travelled to the most stable area on Earth – Canada. They setup a large section of land called the Isle of Humanity on the small island off-shore from Toronto, Canada. Over the years it expanded greatly and a group called the IRG (the International Renaissance Guard) took control of the area. They created The Wall – a barrier separating civil humanity from the rest of the world. The isle of humanity became modernized and humanity's culture changed indefinately. It modernized – with many new types of technology appear almost daily. Toronto, the capital city of humanity, became enormous. Houses began being built with many stories. The military (aka the Enclave) began research with liquid crystal weaponry. People began rapidly adapting to this new civilization style. Life had changed forever..._

"Please don't tell me you're going back to that hellhole. You know that all of USA is a complete disaster. What in fuck could have made you decide to go back there?" The first of 2 men pleaded.

"I told you. I have business. I have an acquaintance that's needs must be met..." The second explained.

"Well, good luck out there. I can't really be much help. How are you going to get past the IRG?"

The second man grinned.

"It might be a problem. It's virtually impossible to escape the safe zone these days. They're guarding the Wall real hard these days – can't really risk getting any humans killed. It's a good thing they're expanding the borders of the safe zone though. I'm actually visiting Mantel city soon."

"Yeah well, I'll be off killing Ghouls and pick pocketing raiders out in the exclusion zone." The second man got up from his chair and left.

"Well, It's time to save the world." And with that, he was gone. The first man got up from his chair and walked to the bar next to him. He stood by the counter and asked the bartender for a nuka cola. The TV turned on. It was the news. The sly-looking reporter began the weekly overview.

"This week in Humanity, the International Renaissance Guard announced that they had successfully cleared Mantel City from Radiation and opened it the public. Rebuilding will begin today. More on that later. In other news, a group of Encalve soldiers travelled to Spain where they found a large group of tribal's. Not much is known about them, although they have been granted access to the Isle. On the journey through Spain, the mercenaries also spotted a..."

The barman flicked off the tv.

"Hey, I was watching that."

"Oh yeah?" The enormous bartender turned around with fury. "Maybe you should buy a Television you low-life."

The man rolled his eyes and put his nuka-cola on the bar and left. As he was exiting, he admired the city's sights. The bar was on the highest building in the city and could see a picturesque-like view of Toronto and the surrounding foothills. The sight was immense. The towering skyscrapers, the bright, vibrant lights, and best of all – the unbeatable feeling of safety deep inside the Isle of Humanity. Safe from mutants, ghouls, beasts, raiders, and the many other dangers in the wastelands of the world. The man walked slowly towards an elevator suspended on the side of the building he was stand upon. He pressed the button for the button floor and the elevator zoomed him to the ground. Once he reached the ground, he started walking north. As he was walking, he noticed a military base standing tall to the east. It was crawling with Enclave soldiers. A helicopter was circling around the headquarters, patrolling. It seemed as if it was searching for something – but what? The man shrugged and kept walking forward. What he also didn't know was that that helicopter was indeed searching for him. The search had started just 30 minutes before when the Enclave military had discovered a vintage-holotape in the pitts of Spain during their expedition.

He arrived at a payphone on the side of the street and entered the small booth. He dialed a 5 digit number and waited. Just 2 rings after, a woman picked up the phone.

"Hello?" She began.

"Betty, I'm back in the city." The man answered. The woman seemed offended.

"What the fuck Alex? Who said you could come back here. Stay away from me you son of a bitch." She growled into the phone.

"Listen I know what you're thinking. Hear me out here."

"No, I can't hear you out. I write up te divorce papers and you run off to the country and then... Well I'm not gonna say it again but you know what you did. Now listen, if you even contact me again I'll head to the Enclave." After that, there was silence on the line.

Alex smashed the phone to the ground and bashed his arm across the wall of the booth. He stood there, on the verge of tears and then left the booth. He head towards his house in northern York when he realized people were staring at him. He pulled a cigarette from his long, black coat and lit it with a match. He put it to his mouth and inhaled. Alex was exhausted and he needed to lay down before he blew. It took 5 minutes to reach his house – a torn up building left as a reminder of what the Great War had done. Although most buildings in the Isle of Humanity were re-build, some were left. He walked up to the door and grabbed his keys from his coat pocket and slid his house key into the door lock. He tried to turn the key but it wouldn't budge. He took the key out, assuring himself it was the right one. He look around, left and right, then tried to unlock the door once again.

"Fuck." He cursed under his breath. He looked through his coat pocket and found a small bobby pin. He also found a mini-screwdriver in a toolbox on a desk in his garage – which had a half-destroyed garage door. He took the screwdriver and placed it inside the lock. He bent the edge of the bobby pin and put it in the hole of lock above the screwdriver.

"C'mon. Not a lot of pressure. Keep the tension wrench steady." Alex murmured to himself. He turned the bobby pin and it snapped in half. He bent the other side of the pin and tried again. Sucess. The corroded wooden door swung open and Alex walked inside. Everything seemed to be normal. It was a complete mess. Books were torn apart scattered across the room. His clothes were right out in the open. But did he care? Ofcourse not, nobody ever visited him at his home. Today seemed to be different. He noticed a note lying on his kitchen table. He stepped towards it, not noticing what he was stepping on with his large, heavy soldier boots. He picked up the note and began reading.

_Alex, I told you not to play with me. You owe me money and don't think for a second that I can forget that. If you don't bring me my money in 2 days – I WILL kill you. Look in your bathroom._

_Vlad_

Alex tore the paper up into pieces. He was curious about the last sentence. _Look in your bathroom? The hell did the man do to my house?_ Alex decided to check. He walked to the bathroom door. He opened the door, and what he saw made him drop to his knees. "HOLY SHIT!" He punched the ground with his fist. He was enraged. But ever so quickly, this anger turned to sadness and fear. He began balling out tears.

"Sharon?"

[HOLOTAPE 2 ]

[START]

"It is me again, Viktor Cruschenka. My first message got cut off. I have additional details that might help you in your quest. I need to warn you of a seperate threat. The US government is forming a secret sect of their military – It is called the Enclave. I fear the enclave is planning to destroy all of the new Vual-Tec vualts. If you're hearing this, I must say that you cannot let this happen. The vaults are the only place you will find the GECK's.

[HOLOTAPE END]

_But by the year 2190 – what Mr. Cruschenka predicted had come true. Every single vault had been remove and destroyed – along with the GECK's. Except for one:_

_Vault 101_


End file.
